A conformal antenna is an antenna that generally conforms to a surface of a structure to which the antenna is mounted. Such antennas have been used on, for example, aircraft. For example, conformal antennas have been mounted to an outer surface of an aircraft. Because such an antenna generally conforms to the outer surface of the aircraft, conformal antennas can be more aerodynamic, and thus create less drag, than other types of antennas. The present invention is directed to a conformal lens-reflector antenna system that provides several advantages over prior art antennas.